This invention relates to a tray, and particularly to a tray to be mounted on the frame of ajuvenile stroller or high chair. More particularly, this invention relates to a tray having a top surface configured to receive various items therein.
According to the present invention, a juvenile tray includes a flat top surface configured to provide a shelf and an opening into a first receptacle depending from the flat top surface. The first receptacle includes a bottom wall, a pair of end walls, and a pair of side walls. Each side wall includes a pair of straight sections and a concave curved section therebetween.
In preferred embodiments, the concave curved sections are spaced apart and arranged to provide a space sized to receive a round cup or can therein. The straight sections of the side walls and the end walls cooperate to provide a space sized to receive a rectangular "juice box." Thus, the first receptacle is adapted to receive both round and rectangular objects therein.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.